


6 fallen, 6 souls, 6 children

by KKRoss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKRoss/pseuds/KKRoss
Summary: What if asgore never collected the souls, what if he never fought them, but adopted them as his own like the first fallen child, and what if toriel never knew about this information, read on and find out the journeys of 6 fallen children through the underground, and what if there were...misunderstanding.





	6 fallen, 6 souls, 6 children

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a little short, especially to the requester, but writers block difficult to get through, especially when I feel as if most of the stuff i'm thinking of would be better for later chapters, so I hope you enjoy this new remake story.

At the castle in New City

"Tori, come on I didn't mean it like that, it just came out wrong, please don't leave!"

"You are not the boss of me Asgore Dreemurr, and I have made up my mind, I will take what I must and leave, and I hope for your sake, you learn from this"leaves the room.

"Why must she be so stubborn, well a nice cup of tea should calm my nerves and allow me to think straight for the future."

Out in the Underground

sigh"Where am I to go now, Snowdin, no not secluded enough from him, I think theres something even further, what did he call it, The Ruins? Well there's only way to find out, what do you think my child?"

"I think that's a good idea mom, though do you think that place has a place to live, cause when I hear that name it makes me think of a temple or something."

"Well my child, we will have to go there and see, like an adventure if you will, now let's get going it'll take a bit of time to get there from Hotland."

In front of the Ruins  
"Well here we are, now to just get inside. Opens the door. "Hmm, well so far promising, now lets continue on."

To when they get up stairs

"Wow, what a cozy little home, or home like area, what do you think my child?"

"Nice and spacious, do you think I can go around and check the rest of the ruins?"

"I shall accompany you my child, we don't know what all is within the Ruin, and it is better to be safe then sorry. Let me put our thing in a safe place, then leave to go and explore."

They make it through the Ruins, and through puzzles, which Toriel marked what was right, until they reach where a giant hole looms above them and a flower patch below it

"Well seems as if this is the end, let's return for supper and get a good nights rest."

"Alright mom."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this and the other story's next chapter is coming out later then what I said and thought, i'm having a lot of writers block, and my many doctor appointments don't help my schedule for making these chapters  
> I only hope you guys can understand and be patient with these delays, I do wish I could do them when I want to but the appointments and there frequency drains me of my energy which causes me to get tired earlier  
> Again, I only hope you people will understand and be patient.


End file.
